1. Technical Field
This device relates to tree digging equipment that is used to dig and remove small nursery grown trees for transplanting and sale. Such devices typically have a digging blade or blades that are engaged into the ground by hydraulic means or pulled along behind a tractor like a plow.
2. Description of Prior Art
These types of devices typically have a variety of different removal techniques in which sometimes the blade is oscillated as it digs and is connected to a following basket that separates the tree roots from the earthen root ball as the tree is dug.
The problem associated with such prior art devices is two-fold, the first being the ability of the blade and attached basket assembly to dig and separate the roots from the earth in efficient and continuous manner.
Secondly, the nature of such devices imparts long term stress to the tractor due in part to the forces required by the oscillating blade as it engages the ground. Also many of such prior art devices use direct power take-offs from the tractor to drive the blade and basket which becomes an additional safety factor as well as additional maintenance required on the power take-off system, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,557, 4,676,013, 4,305,213 and conventionally available diggers illustrated in catalog sheets and advertising pages manufactured by Egedal Maskinfabrik A/S, Exhibit A and such devices manufactured by Pioneer Metal Works of Quincy, Washington, titled "Lil Digger", Exhibit B.